


On Love :Stroge

by DragonPhoenix1026



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aleksei is a Prodigy and Genius, Aleksie and Yurio love cats, Aleksie is like a like giant Ragdoll kitten mixed with a snow lepoard, Aleksie loves dragons, F/F, F/M, He is a jack of all trades, If Yurio has the eyes of a soldier then Aleksie has the eyes of a Mercenary lol(think of Deadpool), M/M, Vic-chan never died he was just really sick for a while, Yurio has a older twin brother, carefull he is a little trickster, don't care if oc is a mary sue, he is a little odd, his boyfriend is Leo de la Iglesia' s cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPhoenix1026/pseuds/DragonPhoenix1026
Summary: Who is Aleksei Nikolai Plisetsky ?  You ask ...Why he is Yurio's older twin brother and he is a genius and prodigy .He has written  and composed music for Viktor ..He is just as famous as his brother,he also loves to skate as much his brother. He may be  a little odd  ,but if you mess with his family and he will kick your ass .Other than that he is pretty chill .He  just wants to support his little bros ice skating career and meet his Idol.And maybe pull a few pranks on everyone..





	On Love :Stroge

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys the story.

On Love :STORGE  
By: Dragon Phoenix 1026  
Disclaimer :I do not own Yuri on ice nor some of the other stuff used in this story..  
Chapter 1  
In a lovely hotel room in Akihabara Station ,A petti Russian teenager who's name is Aleksei Nicolai Plisetsky was taking a break from playing his cello. Looking at his smart phone he looked through his little brothers Instagram feed ,Snapchat and Twitter feed to check on him and saw that his little brother was here in Japan too in a small town called Hasetsu. The the teen sighed at his little brothers picture wondering why he didn't let him know that he was coming to Japan and why he was in Japan any way. Looking for any clues and reasons on his other Instagram and TWITTER post and media .he started to scroll down even farther through the feeds of the different apps .Till he saw a very surprising article that had a picture of Viktor Nikiforov .Viktor was also here in Japan. As soon as he saw that and realized that Viktor probably forgot about his promise that he made with his brother and that his brother was pissed off that he forgot and came to get Viktor. After he went over this fact in his head . Aleksie went back and finished the article .He started to scrolled down some more ,to see if he missed anything else and saw another picture/Flier .He clicked the link that connected to the advertisement and that his brother was competing against another skater to have Victor as their coach .It wasn't just any skater too. It was his Idol Yurri Katsuki .  
Once he got over the fact that his little brother was competing against his Idol and stopped squealing into his pillow .He went to his home screen on his smart phone and pressed his speed dial to call his PA and Manager and told them he was going to Hasetsu to see his brother compete .After a short discussion with both, he got their approval ,As they were both happy he was taking a small break .but before their conversations ended they both started getting after him for not taking more breaks.  
With a happy smile on his he started to pack his bags .Once he finished ,he checked of the hotel .As he walked to the train station, he was grining mischievously and started to plan on how he would surprise everyone with the fact that he was his brother’s older identical twin. Hopefully he could get to ice skate too..  
Get Ready Hasetsu cause Aleksei Nicolai Plisetsky is coming and things are going to get pretty odd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for you reading


End file.
